This invention relates to a filling device comprising a filling spout and means of metering, intended to be fitted to a machine for filling, for the filling of containers, such as bottles or pots, with any sort of products, liquids to viscous, in particular a food product. The invention relates in particular to a filling device with means of metering comprising a valve system making it possible to limit the formation of drops after being closed.
Such devices for filling conventionally include a filling spout and means of metering to deliver a determined quantity of filling product in a container placed under the filling spout.
The filling spout comprises a globally tubular body having an internal passage with a longitudinal axis, an open lower axial end constituting the discharge aperture of the filling spout and a supply aperture for its supply of filling liquid. The means of metering include a closing valve system mounted movably in the filling spout, and a control system able to longitudinally displace said valve system for closing or opening the discharge aperture. The valve control system conventionally comprises a cylinder of which the rod passes through an open upper end of the tubular body of the spout, the valve system comprises a valve connected to the free end of the cylinder rod. The inner surface of the tubular body of the filling spout comprises a portion, generally tapered, defining a valve seat. The control system displaces the valve between a closed state wherein the latter comes via a tapered closing portion of its exterior surface against the valve seat and an open state wherein said closing portion is separated from said seat.
These devices for filling must prevent as much as possible drops from forming on the lower edge of the valve after the closing of the latter, and from falling from the filling spout onto the containers to be filled and/or onto the machine. When the valve is closed, a certain quantity of filling product can remain under the valve, on its lower edge. The higher the diameter of the valve, the higher the quantity of product present under the valve at the time of closing, and with it the risks of drops forming and falling. On a machine for filling of the rotating type, the centrifugal force accentuates these risks.
In order to prevent drops from falling after the filling, after the closing of the valve, it has been proposed to provide grids, downstream of the valve, on the discharge aperture, in order to retain the drops of filling product via capillarity. This solution cannot be used for certain filling products, in particular viscous products or those comprising particles and/or pieces.
Another solution consists in providing a valve geometry allowing for a retaining of the drops via capillarity. For example, such as described in patent document FR 2 861 716, the valve at closed state can define with the filling spout an annular space wherein the filling product is retained via capillarity. Such as described in patent document JP 2005-343516, the valve can also be provided on its lower end edge with ribs defining between them housings wherein the product is retained via capillarity.
Another solution, described for example in patent document FR 2 791 033, consists in providing a recess on the lower end edge of the valve wherein means of suction are arranged to suck and as such retain the filling liquid after closing of the valve.